1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to portable ramps for loading and unloading vehicles. More particularly it relates to a three-piece folding ramp that acts as a normal loading end gate for a truck bed in addition to its function as a ramp. The ramp is an integral part of the truck bed walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior patents related to various types of unloading ramps for trucks and other vehicles. None of these prior patents are believed to disclose, either singly or in combination, the applicant's unique invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 963,918 issued to Elizabeth J. Miller discloses a multi-sectional folding ramp. The sections have manually extnedible legs. The ramp hooks over the edge of the container wall. This ramp is unlike the applicant's ramp in that it is not an integral part of a vechicle. It also lacks the mechanical leg opening means disclosed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,879 issued to L. C. Buffington discloses a ramp for livestock that folds into an endgate. This device acts only as a ramp and does not act as a conventional endgate, as in just folding down in one section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,440 issued to M. Wilson discloses a two-section ramp that folds. It uses the original factory endgate on the vehicle instead of replacing it. It lacks the mechanically opening legs of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,156 issued to Stenson discloses a ramp that attaches to the original endgate. Again, it only serves as a ramp and not as an endgate in addition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,454 issued to Bernard discloses a two-section ramp. The device rests against the bumper of a vehicle when it serves as an endgate, causing damage to the vehicle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,304 issued to Dudley discloses a ramp that attaches to a bumper. It is not an integral part of the truck bed wall.
None of the previously discussed prior art patents disclose an integral three-section ramp that can also act as an endgate to a truck. The present invention's special mechanically opened legs were also not disclosed in the prior art.